The dachshund
Dachshund Dachshund is a short-legged hunting breed. The standard dachshund hunts different game below and above ground (like deer, badger, fox, rabbit etc). Later breeders developed smaller dachshunds to hunt rabbit more effectively. Temperament 3/5 (can be aggressive and defensive) Health 3/5 (suffers from few difficult problems) Training 2/5 (can be really stubborn, so hard to train) Feeding 2/5 (needs special food to keep bones and joints in good conditions. Can suffer from excess weight if fed too much) Exercise 4/5 (needs normal amount of exercise. Likes to run free) Appearance The typical dachshund also pronounced dash hound looks long-bodied (accually the back of a dachshund has the same proportions than other breeds) and muscular with short, stubby legs. Paws are paddle-shaped and wide so a dachshund can use them for digging. Dachshunds have a large chest so their lungs could be as big as possible. These dogs come in three different coats, long silky coat, wired and smooth short coat. There are also different sizes. FCI recognizes three sizes; standard, miniature and kaninchen (rabbit). AKC and UKC recognizes only two; standard and miniature. All sizes come in all coats, so there is 9 different dachshund variations. A standard dachshund should weight from 7kg to 12kg and the chest circumference should be over 35cm. A miniature version's weight is around 4.5kg to 7kg and chest circumference over 30cm but under 35cm. A kaninchen or also known as rabbit dachshund weights under 4.5 kg and chest circumference is under 30cm. AKC breed standard General Appearance Low to ground, long in body and short of leg, with robust muscular development; the skin is elastic and pliable without excessive wrinkling. Appearing neither crippled, awkward, nor cramped in his capacity for movement, the Dachshund is well-balanced with bold and confident head carriage and intelligent, alert facial expression. His hunting spirit, good nose, loud tongue and distinctive build make him well-suited for below-ground work and for beating the bush. His keen nose gives him an advantage over most other breeds for trailing. NOTE: Inasmuch as the Dachshund is a hunting dog, scars from honorable wounds shall not be considered a fault. Size, Proportion, Substance Bred and shown in two sizes, standard and miniature; miniatures are not a separate classification but compete in a class division for "11 pounds and under at 12 months of age and older." Weight of the standard size is usually between 16 and 32 pounds. Head Viewed from above or from the side, the head tapers uniformly to the tip of the nose. The eyes are of medium size, almond-shaped and dark-rimmed, with an energetic, pleasant expression; not piercing; very dark in color. The bridge bones over the eyes are strongly prominent. Wall eyes, except in the case of dappled dogs, are a serious fault. The ears are set near the top of the head, not too far forward, of moderate length, rounded, not narrow, pointed, or folded. Their carriage, when animated, is with the forward edge just touching the cheek so that the ears frame the face. The skull is slightly arched, neither too broad nor too narrow, and slopes gradually with little perceptible stop into the finely-formed, slightly arched muzzle, giving a Roman appearance. Lips are tightly stretched, well covering the lower jaw. Nostrils well open. Jaws opening wide and hinged well back of the eyes, with strongly developed bones and teeth. Teeth-Powerful canine teeth; teeth fit closely together in a scissors bite. An even bite is a minor fault. Any other deviation is a serious fault. Neck Long, muscular, clean-cut, without dewlap, slightly arched in the nape, flowing gracefully into the shoulders without creating the impression of a right angle. Trunk The trunk is long and fully muscled. When viewed in profile, the back lies in the straightest possible line between the withers and the short, very slightly arched loin. A body that hangs loosely between the shoulders is a serious fault. Abdomen-Slightly drawn up. Forequarters For effective underground work, the front must be strong, deep, long and cleanly muscled. Forequarters in detail: Chest -The breast-bone is strongly prominent in front so that on either side a depression or dimple appears. When viewed from the front, the thorax appears oval and extends downward to the mid-point of the forearm. The enclosing structure of the well-sprung ribs appears full and oval to allow, by its ample capacity, complete development of heart and lungs. The keel merges gradually into the line of the abdomen and extends well beyond the front legs. Viewed in profile, the lowest point of the breast line is covered by the front leg. Shoulder blades-long, broad, well-laid back and firmly placed upon the fully developed thorax, closely fitted at the withers, furnished with hard yet pliable muscles. Upper Arm-Ideally the same length as the shoulder blade and at right angles to the latter, strong of bone and hard of muscle, lying close to the ribs, with elbows close to the body, yet capable of free movement. Forearm–Short; supplied with hard yet pliable muscles on the front and outside, with tightly stretched tendons on the inside and at the back, slightly curved inwards. The joints between the forearms and the feet (wrists) are closer together than the shoulder joints, so that the front does not appear absolutely straight. The inclined shoulder blades, upper arms and curved forearms form parentheses that enclose the ribcage, creating the correct “wraparound front.” Knuckling over is a disqualifying fault. Feet-Front paws are full, tight, compact, with well-arched toes and tough, thick pads. They may be equally inclined a trifle outward. There are five toes, four in use, close together with a pronounced arch and strong, short nails. Front dewclaws may be removed. Hindquarters Strong and cleanly muscled. The pelvis, the thigh, the second thigh, and the rear pastern are ideally the same length and give the appearance of a series of right angles. From the rear, the thighs are strong and powerful. The legs turn neither in nor out. Rear pasterns - Short and strong, perpendicular to the second thigh bone. When viewed from behind, they are upright and parallel. Feet-Hind Paws - Smaller than the front paws with four compactly closed and arched toes with tough, thick pads. The entire foot points straight ahead and is balanced equally on the ball and not merely on the toes. Rear dewclaws should be removed.Croup- Long, rounded and full, sinking slightly toward the tail. Tail-Set in continuation of the spine, extending without kinks, twists, or pronounced curvature, and not carried too gaily. Gait Fluid and smooth. Forelegs reach well forward, without much lift, in unison with the driving action of hind legs. The correct shoulder assembly and well-fitted elbows allow the long, free stride in front. Viewed from the front, the legs do not move in exact parallel planes, but incline slightly inward. Hind legs drive on a line with the forelegs, with hock joints and rear pasterns (metatarsus) turning neither in nor out. The propulsion of the hind leg depends on the dog’s ability to carry the hind leg to complete extension. Viewed in profile, the forward reach of the hind leg equals the rear extension. The thrust of correct movement is seen when the rear pads are clearly exposed during rear extension. Rear feet do not reach upward toward the abdomen and there is no appearance of walking on the rear pasterns.Feet must travel parallel to the line of motion with no tendency to swing out, cross over, or interfere with each other. Short, choppy movement, rolling or high-stepping gait, close or overly wide coming or going are incorrect. The Dachshund must have agility, freedom of movement, and endurance to do the work for which he was developed. Temperament The Dachshund is clever, lively and courageous to the point of rashness, persevering in above- and below-ground work, with all the senses well-developed. Any display of shyness is a serious fault. Special Characteristics of the Three Coat Varieties The Dachshund is bred with three varieties of coat: (1) Smooth; (2) Wirehaired; (3) Longhaired and is shown in two sizes, standard and miniature. All three varieties and both sizes must conform to the characteristics already specified. The following features are applicable for each variety: Smooth Dachshund Coat-Short, smooth and shining. Should be neither too long nor too thick. Ears not leathery. Tail-Gradually tapered to a point, well but not too richly haired. Long sleek bristles on the underside are considered a patch of strong-growing hair, not a fault. A brush tail is a fault, as is also a partly or wholly hairless tail. Color of Hair-Although base color is immaterial, certain patterns and basic colors predominate. One-colored Dachshunds include red and cream, with or without a shading of interspersed dark hairs. A small amount of white on the chest is acceptable, but not desirable. Nose and nails-black. Two-colored Dachshunds include black, chocolate, wild boar, gray (blue) and fawn (Isabella), each with deep, rich tan or cream markings over the eyes, on the sides of the jaw and underlip, on the inner edge of the ear, front, breast, sometimes on the throat, inside and behind the front legs, on the paws and around the anus, and from there to about one-third to one-half of the length of the tail on the underside. Undue prominence of tan or cream markings is undesirable. A small amount of white on the chest is acceptable but not desirable. Nose and nails-in the case of black dogs, black; for chocolate and all other colors, dark brown, but self-colored is acceptable. Dappled dachshunds-The dapple (merle) pattern is expressed as lighter-colored areas contrasting with the darker base color, which may be any acceptable color. Neither the light nor the dark color should predominate. Nose and nails are the same as for one- and two-colored Dachshunds. Partial or wholly blue (wall) eyes are as acceptable as dark eyes. A large area of white on the chest of a dapple is permissible. Brindle is a pattern (as opposed to a color) in which black or dark stripes occur over the entire body although in some specimens the pattern may be visible only in the tan points. Sable-the sable pattern consists of a uniform dark overlay on red dogs. The overlay hairs are double-pigmented, with the tip of each hair much darker than the base color. The pattern usually displays a widow’s peak on the head. Nose, nails and eye rims are black. Eyes are dark, the darker the better. Wirehaired Dachshunds Coat-With the exception of jaw, eyebrows, and ears, the whole body is covered with a uniform tight, short, thick, rough, hard, outer coat but with finer, somewhat softer, shorter hairs (undercoat) everywhere distributed between the coarser hairs. The absence of an undercoat is a fault. The distinctive facial furnishings include a beard and eyebrows. On the ears the hair is shorter than on the body, almost smooth. The general arrangement of the hair is such that the wirehaired Dachshund, when viewed from a distance, resembles the smooth. Any sort of soft hair in the outercoat, wherever found on the body, especially on the top of the head, is a fault. The same is true of long, curly, or wavy hair, or hair that sticks out irregularly in all directions. Tail-Robust, thickly haired, gradually tapering to a point. A flag tail is a fault. Color of Hair-While the most common colors are wild boar, black and tan, and various shades of red, all colors and patterns listed aboveare admissible. Wild boar (agouti) appears as banding of the individual hairs and imparts an overall grizzled effect which is most often seen on wirehaired Dachshunds, but may also appear on other coats. Tan points may or may not be evident. Variations include red boar and chocolate-and-tan boar. Nose, nails and eye rims are black on wild-boar and red-boar dachshunds. On chocolate-and-tan-boar dachshunds, nose, nails, eye rims and eyes are self-colored, the darker the better. A small amount of white on the chest, although acceptable, is not desirable. Nose and nails-same as for the smooth variety. Longhaired Dachshund Coat - The sleek, glistening, often slightly wavy hair is longer under the neck and on forechest, the underside of the body, the ears and behind the legs. The coat gives the dog an elegant appearance. Short hair on the ear is not desirable. Too profuse a coat which masks type, equally long hair over the whole body, a curly coat, or a pronounced parting on the back are faults. Tail-Carried gracefully in prolongation of the spine; the hair attains its greatest length here and forms a veritable flag. Color of Hair-Same as for the smooth Dachshund. Nose and nails-same as for the smooth. The foregoing description is that of the ideal Dachshund. Any deviation from the above described dog must be penalized to the extent of the deviation keeping in mind the importance of the contribution of the various features toward the basic original purpose of the breed. Disqualification Knuckling over of front legs FCI breed standard ORIGIN: Germany. DATE OF PUBLICATION OF THE ORIGINAL VALID STANDARD: 13.03.2001. UTILIZATION:Hunting dog above and below ground. CLASSIFICATION F.C.I.: Group 4 Dachshunds. With working trial. BRIEF HISTORICAL SUMMARY: The Dachshund, also called Dackel or Teckel, has been known since the Middle Ages. From the «Bracken », dogs were constantly bred which were specially suitable for hunting below ground. From these short legged dogs, the Dachshund evolved and was recognised as one of the most versatile and useful breeds of hunting dogs. He also has excellent achievements above ground, hunting while giving tongue, searching and tracking wounded game. The oldest Club devoted to the breeding of Dachshunds is the «Deutsche Teckelklub » e.V., founded in 1888. For decades the Dachshund has been bred in three sizes (Teckel, Miniature Teckel and Rabbit Teckel) and in three different kinds of coat (Smooth-haired, Wire-haired and Long-haired). GENERAL APPEARANCE: Low, short legged, elongated but compact build, very muscular with cheeky, challenging head carriage and alert facial expression. His general appearance is typical of his sex. In spite of his legs being short in relation to the long body, he is very mobile and lithe. IMPORTANT PROPORTIONS: With the distance above ground level of about one third of the height at withers, the body length should be in harmonious relation to height at withers, about 1 to 1,7 - 1,8. BEHAVIOUR /TEMPERAMENT: Friendly by nature, neither nervous nor aggressive, with even temperament. Passionate, persevering and fast hunting dog with an excellent nose. HEAD: Elongated as seen from above and in profile. Tapering uniformly towards the nose leather yet not pointed. Superciliary ridges clearly defined. Nasal cartilage and bridge of nose, long and narrow. CRANIAL REGION: Skull: Rather flat, gradually merging with the slightly arched nasal bridge. Stop: Only indicated. FACIAL REGION: Nose: Leather well developed. Muzzle: Long, sufficiently broad and strong. '''Can be opened wide, split to level of eye. Lips: Taut fitting, covering the lower jaw well. Jaws/Teeth: Well developed upper and lower jaw. '''Scissor bite, even and closing firmly. Ideally, complete set of 42 teeth according to requirements for a dog’s mouth '''with strong Canines exactly fitting into each other. Eyes: Medium size, oval, set well apart, with clear energetic yet friendly expression. Not piercing. Colour bright, dark reddish brown to blackish brown in all coat colours. Wall, fish or pearl eyes in dapple dogs are not desired but may be tolerated. Ears: Set on high, not too far forward. Sufficiently long but not exaggerated. Rounded, not narrow, pointed or folded. Mobile with front edge lying close to cheek. '''NECK: Sufficiently long, muscular. Tight fitting skin on throat. Lightly arched nape of neck, carried freely and high. BODY: Upper line: Blending harmoniously from neck to slightly sloping croup. Withers: Pronounced. Back: Behind the high withers, topline running from the thoracic vertebrae straight or slightly inclined to the rear. Firm and well muscled. Loins: Strongly muscled. Sufficiently long. Croup: Broad and sufficiently long. '''Slightly sloping. Chest: Sternum well developed and so prominent that slight depressions appear on either side. The ribcage, seen from the front, is oval. Seen from above and the side, it is roomy, giving plenty of space for the heart and lung development. Ribs carried well back. With correct length and angulation of shoulder blade and upper arm, the front leg covers the lowest point of the sternal line in profile. Underline and Belly: Slight tuck up. '''TAIL: Not set on too high, carried in continuation of topline. A slight curve in the last third of the tail is permitted. LIMB FOREQUARTERS: General: Strongly muscled, well angulated. Seen from front, clean front legs, standing straight with good strength of bone; feet pointing straight forward. Shoulders: Pliant muscles. Long sloping shoulder blade, fitting close to chest. Upper arm: Equal in length to shoulder blade, set almost at right angle to same. Strong boned and well muscled, close fitting to ribs but free in movement. Elbows: Turning neither in nor out. Forearm: Short, yet so long that the dog’s distance from the ground is about one third of its height at withers. As straight as possible. Pastern joints: Slightly closer together than the shoulder joints. Pastern: Seen from the side, should be neither steep nor noticeably inclined forward. Front feet: Toes close together, well arched with strong, resistant, well cushioned pads and short strong nails. The fifth toe has no function but must not be removed. HINDQUARTERS: General: Strongly muscled, in correct proportion to forequarters. Strong angulation of stifles and hock joints. Hindlegs parallel standing neither close nor wide apart. Upper thigh: Should be of good length and well muscled. Stifle (joint): Broad and strong with pronounced angulation. Lower thigh: Short, almost at right angle to upper thigh. Well muscled. Hock joint: Clean with strong tendons. Hock: Relatively long, mobile towards lower thigh. Lightly curved forward. Hind feet: Four close knit toes, well arched. Standing firmly on strong pads. GAIT / MOVEMENT: Movement should be ground covering, flowing and energetic, with far reaching front strides without much lift, and strong rear drive movement should produce slightly springy transmission to backline. Tail should be carried in harmonious continuation of backline, slightly sloping. Front and hindlegs have parallel movement. SKIN: Tight fitting. COAT SMOOTH-HAIRED HAIR: Short, dense, shiny, smooth fitting, tight and harsh. Not showing any bald patches anywhere. Tail: Fine, fully but not too profusely coated. Somewhat longer guard hair on underside is not a fault. COLOUR: a) Whole-coloured: Red, reddish yellow, yellow, all with or without interspersed black hairs. A clear colour is preferable and red is of greater value than reddish yellow or yellow. Even dogs with strongly interspersed black hairs are classed as whole-colour, not as other colours. White is not desired but single small spots do not disqualify. Nose and nails black. reddish-brown is also permissible but not desirable. b) Two-coloured : Deep black or brown, each with tan or yellow markings («Brand ») over eyes, on sides of muzzle and of lower lip, on inner edge of leathers, on forechest, on inside and rear side of legs, also on the feet, round the vent and from there reaching to about one third or one-half of the underside of the tail. Nose and nails black in black dogs, brown in brown dogs. White is not desired but single small spots do not disqualify. Tan or yellow marking («Brand ») too wide spread is undesirable. c) Dappled (Tiger-brindle, brindle) : The basic colour is always the dark colour (black, red or grey). Desired are irregular grey or beige '''patches (large patches not desired). Neither the dark nor the light colour should be predominant. The colour of a brindle Dachshund is red or yellow with darker brindle. Nose and toenails are the same as with the whole- and two-coloured. WIRE-HAIRED HAIR: With exception of muzzle, eyebrows and leathers, perfectly even close fitting, dense wiry topcoat with undercoat. The muzzle has a clearly defined beard. Eyebrows are bushy. On the leathers, the coat is shorter than on the body, almost smooth. Tail: Well and evenly covered with close fitting coat. COLOUR: '''Dominantly light to dark wild boar colour as well as colour of dry leaves. Otherwise same colours as described under Smooth-haired a-c. LONG-HAIRED HAIR: The sleek shiny coat, with undercoat and close fitting to body, is longer at the throat and on underside of body. On leathers the hair must extend beyond the lower edge of ears (feathering). Distinct feathers on rear side of legs. Achieves its greatest length on underside of tail and there forms a veritable flag. COLOUR: As described in Smooth-haired a-c. SIZE AND WEIGHT/ IMPORTANT MEASUREMENTS : Dachshund : Circumference of chest 35 cm. Upper weight limit about 9 kg. Miniature Dachshund : Circumference of chest from 30 to 35 cm measured when at least 15 months old. Rabbit Dachshund : Chest circumference up to 30 cm measured when at least 15 months. Weight: Standard Dachshund up to about 9 kg. FAULTS: Any departure from the foregoing points should be considered a fault and the seriousness with which the fault should be regarded should be in exact proportion to its degree and its effect upon the health and welfare of the dog. · M3 (Molar 3) are not to be considered when judging. Lack of 2PM1 (Premolar 1) is not to be penalised. The absence of PM2 should be regarded as a fault, if other than M3, no other teeth are missing, also a departure from the correctly closing scissor bite. SERIOUS FAULTS: · Weak, long-legged or body trailing on ground. · The absence of teeth other than those described among «faults » or «eliminating faults ». · Wall eye in any colour other than dapple. · Pointed, very folded ear leathers. · Body suspended between shoulders. · Hollow back, roach back. · Weak loins. · Marked '''running up at rear (croup higher than withers). · Chest too weak. · Flanks with whippety-like tuck up. · Badly angulated fore- and hindquarters. · Narrow hindquarters, lacking muscle. · Cow hocks or bow legs. · Feet turning markedly inwards or outwards. · Splayed toes. · Heavy, clumsy, waddling movement. '''FAULTY COAT: SMOOTH -HAIRED DACHSHUND: · Coat too fine or thin. Bald patches on leathers (leather ear), other bald areas. · Coat much too coarse and much too profuse. · Brush like tail. · Tail partially or wholly hairless. · Black colour without any marking («Brand »). WIRE-HAIRED DACHSHUND: · Soft coat, whether long or short. · Long coat, standing away from body in all directions. · Curly or wavy coat. · Soft coat on head. · Flag on tail. · Lack of beard. · Lack of undercoat. · Short coat. LONG-HAIRED DACHSHUND: · Coat of equal length all over body. · Wavy or shaggy coat. · Lack of flag (tail). · Lack of overhanging feathering on ears. · Short coat. · Pronounced parting in coat on back. · Hair too long between toes. ELIMINATING FAULTS: · Very anxious or aggressive nature. · Overshot or undershot mouth, wry mouth. · Faulty position of the lower canines. · Absence of one or more canines; absence of one or more incisors. · Lack of other premolars or molars. Exceptions : The two PM1, one PM2 without consideration of M3, as mentioned under Faults. · Chest : Sternum cut off. · Any fault of tail. · Very loose shoulders. · Knuckling over in pasterns. · Black colour without markings (Brand); white colour with or without markings (Brand). · Colours other than those listed under “Colour”. Any dog clearly showing physical or behavioural abnormalities shall be disqualified. N.B.: Male animals should have two apparently normal testicles fully descended into the scrotum. Temperament Dachshunds are funny and lovable. They can be a bit stubborn and fo what they want so training can be a challenge. Chasing birds and other small animals is typical for a dachshund. These dogs have a loud bark and they really love to bark. Dachshunds are considered as loyal and loving pets. They are great companions. Some dachshunds can suffer from separation anxiety, and may chew furniture etc. Because the breed is very defending, they offen don't like unfamiliar people and may growl and bark at them. Also a dachshund is not the best pet for family with small children. However dachshunds can be very tolerant and child-loving. They can get aggressive if not trained well. But with the right training, discipline, love and the right amount of exercise and stimulant dachshunds are great pets and intelligent company.